Static
by KrysSaiyan
Summary: Skyfire's not too keen on letting go. SkyfirexStarscream. First chapter written for the Transformers kink meme on LiveJournal. Now a series of oneshots!
1. Static

Written for the Transformers kink meme on LiveJournal, for the prompt requesting Skyfire being dominant but still very loving.

I apologize in advance for my complete fail of an actual sex scene.

_Static, as defined: _

1. showing little or no change: a static concept; a static relationship.

2. Electricity. pertaining to or noting static electricity.

Static

_Systems online, processing..._

Uhnnn... what?...

_Damage Report: none._

Starscream didn't move or turn any visual receptors on just yet, waiting for the program to run its course. Anomalies?

_Anomalies: none detected._

Then just what had hit him? Last he recalled, he had been flying just outside the air space of the Ark, waiting impatiently for Soundwave's ridiculous flying cassette spy to come back with information. The tiny thing could fly on its own, but after the _last_ few times, Megatron ordered someone to escort it. Soundwave undoubtedly persuaded Megatron in that matter, because unless Megatron was getting _really_ daft as of late, Starscream couldn't imagine him giving a damn about the well-being of any of his crew, much less the small cassettes.

He had been careful to stay outside of the sensor range of the Ark the entire time. There was no way he could have miscalculated and gotten caught! And the suddenness of his going offline was suspicious. Autobots would have come at him head-on. He hadn't seen anyone approaching. Then again, he _had_ been concentrating mainly in the direction of the Ark, and not so much the opposite direction... likely where the hit had come from.

Well, he wasn't doing _that_ again.

Starscream allowed the automatic program to run, turning on his audio receptors for some kind of hint as to what he was dealing with before he had to face it.

Instead of the clanging sound of metal he had expected to hear, or silence, he heard the almost-familiar-by-now sound of water breaking over something hard. Ah, it was rocks. If it were metallic, the tone would be different. Was he back at base then? Or had he been dropped on a nearby shore and left there until he regained consciousness?

And just _why_ did his system report no damage?

He finally turned on visuals, but saw nothing except for Earth's blue sky. On his back, then. Just great, the paint on his wings would get all scratched like this. He groaned.

"You're awake."

It was quiet, and not even that close to Starscream, but it made him shriek in alarm and try to get to his feet to ward off an attack.

He tried to, anyway. He couldn't really move much at all with the energy bands binding his hands and feet. All he managed to do was scrape his wings against the rocks underneath him, sending out a shower of sparks.

Skyfire winced sympathetically.

"S-skyfire?..." Starscream said, initial fear rapidly turning into shock and confusion. His red optics were wide, voice dropping from the usual screeching quality it held and settling on a confused murmur.

Skyfire thought that it made for an irredeemably adorable picture, but he refrained from stating as much. He settled for "hello" and a small smile.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Starscream asked, some of the indignity of the situation coming back to him. He glared as hard as he could at Skyfire, who was seated on a boulder not far away, watching over him. The beach had no shortage of them, being mostly wave-worn rock rather than sand.

"I was almost afraid it malfunctioned and you wouldn't wake up," Skyfire continued, not answering his question. He was fingering some device set on the boulder next to him. "I'll have to thank Wheeljack for letting me borrow it after all."

"_What?_" Starscream screeched again, vibrating faintly with fury. "_You_ were the one who hit me?!"

"I didn't want to," Skyfire admitted, looking genuinely regretful.

Of course he did. Skyfire was painfully honest as always. It only made everything doubly infuriating.

"LET ME GO!" Starscream bellowed, thrashing again and attempting to transform, hoping the bonds would break if he were to reconfigure into jet mode.

All it did was make the bindings tighter until he squealed in pain and stopped, reverting back from only a partially-transformed state. Skyfire was closer suddenly, crouching and reaching out with one hand to either restrain or comfort. Starscream wanted none of it.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" he snapped, arching away from any potential touch. "Going to cart me off to your precious Autobot _friends_, are you? Oh, why spare me the indignity of being conscious when I'm dragged in? Much more satisfying to wait until I regain consciousness to turn me in!"

"No," Skyfire replied simply. Starscream sneered, mid-sentence into continuing his rant- and stopped.

"... what?"

"No," Skyfire repeated. "I'm not here to do any of that. It hurts that you'd think so lowly of me, Starscream." He touched his chest, mockingly hurt.

"I think lowly of _all_ Autobot scum!" Starscream spat out. Skyfire dropped the teasing smile and regarded Starscream neutrally. He reached out again, just barely brushing fingertips over Starscream's face.

"Don't touch me!" Starscream snarled, cringing away. Skyfire responded by placing his palm fully against the side of Starscream's face, and no matter how much he tried, Starscream could not move his head so that he could bite the fingers off his damn hand. Skyfire remained persistent, holding Starscream's head in place while his other hand gently explored the face, staying clear of his mouth for now.

"I missed this," he murmured. He felt Starscream jerk in surprise but didn't pause, even as Starscream regarded him with suspicious anger.

"Missed molesting me you mean?"

Skyfire smiled despite himself.

"You say that as if merely touching you were an invasion on your pride."

"It _is_."

Skyfire didn't reply, but let his hand explore the intricacies of Starscream's helmet while Starscream went silent for a moment.

"Skyfire..." he started. Skyfire stopped, recognizing that tone. He suppressed a groan as Starscream continued. "It would be only fair... if I, hm, participated and cooperated, you let me go afterwards, wouldn't it?" That cloying, begging, insincere tone. "I know what you like, but I can't do anything restrained like this Skyfire! If you let me go, I could do _so much_... and as repayment, you let me go after we're done, hm?"

Skyfire looked down at him coldly. Starscream internally cowered and wailed under that look, and it showed in his optics.

"No."

"W-w-what?!" Starscream wailed aloud, dismayed as Skyfire's hands continued trailing across his upper body, re-memorizing. Skyfire's attention was on looking anywhere but Starscream's face. "Why not? That's not fair! Skyfire!"

He almost regretted speaking up as Skyfire glared down at him. He _really_ regretted saying anything when, abruptly, Skyfire crouched directly over him, blocking out his view of the sky, and stared at him directly. Starscream shivered.

"I'm not letting you go Starscream," Skyfire said, with such conviction that Starscream shivered again. "Not ever. I know you had to let go of me to survive. I'm not angry-" and he brushed the outer covering of a vent with a finger gently as illustration, a caress, "- because I _know_ how much it must have hurt. I'm sorry for that." He leaned down and nuzzled the side of Starscream's head. "But I'm not letting you go. You're mine, and you always will be."

The only thing Starscream could manage was a stuttered denial.

"No?" Skyfire mimicked, leaning back to look Starscream in the face. "You don't think so?"

"I-I..." Starscream quickly regained a modicum of control over his voice. "I'm not. I don't belong to anyone but me."

"Not even Megatron?"

"_Especially_ not Megatron!"

Skyfire smiled again, hand idly caressing a sensitive spot on Starscream's neck.

"Good."

Starscream was straining not to give in to pleasantly familiar sensations and arch up into the touch.

"What do you mean, 'good'?" he growled. Skyfire merely continued at the same leisurely pace.

"Favorable, optimal situation, preferred-"

"AGH! You know what I mean, slagger! Stop being so-!" His voice shorted for a moment as Skyfire manipulated the electrical current in one of his wings, a distinct click and electric whine ending the sentence. Skyfire tilted his head curiously, the picture of innocence.

"Hm?" he inquired, concentrating on sending the disrupting static through his hands and into Starscream's field. "Stop being so what, Starscream?"

Starscream fairly trembled, thoughts scattered.

"S-stop being... nngh, so... slaggit, just answer the question!" he wailed, expression half pleading and half frustrated. Skyfire took pity on him and stopped for a moment.

"'Good', meaning I approve," he explained.

"I don't need your approval!" Starscream snapped automatically. Skyfire sent another pulse through him, and Starscream choked on whatever else he was going to say, arching into his hands automatically, body scraping against the rocks.

"I think you do," he said calmly over the buzzing sound building in Starscream's body underneath him. "I think you want my approval so badly that you need it. I _know_ you, Starscream."

"Y-y-you d-don't," Starscream asserted weakly. Skyfire sighed.

"You're so stubborn." Skyfire said, a touch wistfully. "And I _do_ know you. Want me to prove it?"

He didn't give Starscream the option of answering, instead immediately seeking out all the places he knew were the most sensitive.

"I think," he continued "if I wanted to make you moan, all I'd have to do is touch _here_..."

Starscream tried to stifle it, but his mouth opened of its own volition and he couldn't stop-

"Or, if I wanted a scream..."

_Don't_ stop, don'tstopdon'tstop, Skyfire, _why_-

"Or if I just wanted to hear you say my name..."

"S-s-s-ssssk..." Starscream choked on the word, shaking, desperately clinging to what was left of him to control.

_I don't belong to anyone. I'm mine, mine, no one can-!_

"Oh, Starscream..." Skyfire crooned, deep voice a pleasant vibration as he leaned down once more, pressing against Starscream and affectionately nudging his head with his own. "Starscream, it's okay. You don't have to fight it."

"Nnnn-nooo," Starscream managed, unable to stop a whimper as Skyfire literally covered his body, an oversized shield that blocked out the rest of the universe. The universe shrank into just Skyfire, because that's all he could see, all he could feel, what else was there?

"Say my name for me Starscream," Skyfire encouraged, stroking sensitive areas but refraining now from any intermingling of electricity, no more maddening vibrations. And Starscream wanted so badly to tell him to _get off already_ and go interface with a ground-kisser Autobot somewhere, but he couldn't hold on to the thought, already chanting Skyfire's name over and over again in his own mind, begging deliriously. This wasn't _fair_.

"Mine," Skyfire was murmuring against the side of his face, trembling faintly with his own want. "_My_ Starscream. Ah, say it, say it..."

Starscream keened, high and wavering, pressing up against Skyfire's body pleadingly.

"SKYFIRE! Skyfire, Skyfire, please, _pleeease_!"

Skyfire reacted immediately, reaching between them and snapping the energy bonds around Starscream's hands, freeing them. Before Starscream could so much as move he sent a pulse of energy through him, forcing the smaller one to scream and writhe under him, scraping wings against the ground in delirium. It was getting unbearably hot between the two of them, but Skyfire stopped again, prompting a displeased whine from the other. He mouthed the edge of Starscream's helmet, trying to regain some control. One more thing, just one more...

"Starscream..." he started, voice wavering slightly. "Who do you belong to?"

"_Oh_, please, don't sto-"

"Say it!"

"_Skyfire, I belong to Skyfire, now please-!_"

Whatever begging he had planned died, consumed by the shriek that came out of his mouth when Skyfire sent rapid-fire pulses of electricity through him. Skyfire groaned above him at the answering pulses, and things shifted on his chest, armor parting and sliding to expose a narrow cord, which proceeded to unwind just as Starscream's body reacted similarly. A bit of fumbling with the two cords ensued, but they connected quickly with familiarity, and it sent the both of them reeling. Spark energy rushed through the connection, making Starscream go silent with overwhelming pleasure, Skyfire moan loudly, and the both of them offlined their optics.

Bright pulse after pulse thrummed through Starscream as he was completely lost in sensation, insensible, not even able to think in words any more. It was too much, too much, and _oh_ if Skyfire would just moan one more time, that was _nice_...

He hit the apex just as his systems flashed warnings at him that went ignored, nerve relays going haywire in the backwash of pleasure, audios shutting down entirely and then restarting just in time to hear Skyfire shout his name tremulously. He felt the larger bulk settle more on top of him, pressure increasing, but everything grew muted and he didn't bother to turn his optics back on.

The pressure lessened, Skyfire had leaned to the side, and Starscream barely registered the feeling of arms around him and pressing him against the bulk of Skyfire, connection wires still together but no longer transmitting that frantic energy. It was a slow but steady trickle of information, feeling... Starscream could sense his systems shutting down one by one, leisurely, to compensate for the sudden energy surge. He grumbled and shifted closer against his still-warm partner.

Skyfire was sending emotional data across the link like Starscream hadn't felt in a very long time, and had he not been on the edge of unconsciousness, would have scared him. Being connected to Skyfire meant being subjected to continuous streams of affection, wave after wave of reassurance, a steadfast and unshakable conviction that never failed to dazzle Starscream like the first time looking up into the night sky and seeing stars there.

Wrapped entirely in safety and unable to fight it, Starscream relaxed into unconsciousness once more.


	2. Punishment

I thought about posting this on its own, as its own story, but it was just too short, and it seemed to fit with the theme for the previous chapter. Note: This is connected in no way to the previous chapter.

Warnings: "spanking" and "bondage" and also, it was written on a whim and has little to no plot.

* * *

Punishment

He supposed it was what everyone wanted, if he thought about it. To make the arrogant bastard beg. The reasoning was different, of course, and the purpose, but whether it was to beg for his life, or forgiveness, or mercy, it was irrelevant. They had seen and _heard_ him beg Megatron, and undoubtedly they all wanted it. Fantasized about having a gun to that head and hearing that voice, begging for mercy where he had given none. Fantasized about having that kind of power, to hold his life in their hands. It was a twisted fantasy, but he didn't doubt that all of them had it.

Skyfire did not share in those.

He inclined his head slightly to the side, gazing down at a kneeling Starscream cooly. The jet's cockpit was propped open and kept there by a flexible bar, internals exposed to the open and vulnerable. The shimmer of his spark barely peeked out from behind various circuit boards, gears, and wires. If he wanted to, Skyfire could do absolutely anything to him. He could have killed Starscream right there. But there was no need to do much, because right then Starscream was behaving himself and staying put.

No, wait, Skyfire thought to himself. Starscream isn't like that.

As if responding to his thoughts, Starscream's optics flared and he glared murderously up at Skyfire.

"What have you done _now_?" Starscream sneered, the hinges of his cockpit creaking as he stressed them, trying to close it again. Skyfire sighed.

"Why do you always have to be so ungrateful?" he asked, more for his own sake than Starscream's. "Every time I try and do something for you, you throw it back at me, or disregard it entirely... didn't you ever think of what _I_ wanted? That maybe if you didn't get in trouble so often I wouldn't have had to keep pulling you out of it?..."

Starscream looked puzzled now, and Skyfire felt annoyed, sad, and amused all at once. He reached down and caressed that dark face... and earned a bite for his trouble. He pulled back and frowned at the dent in his hand.

"I guess there's no helping it," Skyfire mused. "We'll have to do this the hard way then." Abruptly, he smacked one of the seeker's wings, causing him to cry out and his torso to twist in the direction of the blow.

"Skyfire, what are you-?!" Starscream was cut off by another sharp smack, this time on the opposite wing.

"That _hurts_!" Starscream snapped, but a twinge of whining was already seeping into his tone.

"Of course it hurts," Skyfire told him. "And it'll keep hurting until I decide to make it stop. This'll be a fun game, won't it?"

"_No!_" Starscream wailed, even as Skyfire continued to abuse his wings, sometimes smacking, then a hard flick, and it continued in an erratic pattern until Starscream was squirming to get away. He couldn't get away without his wings, and it was an easy matter to simply hold onto one with one hand while the other dealt out well-deserved punishment.

"Stop, _stop_!"

"I thought we already went over this," Skyfire told him. "It stops when I want it to." Another few strikes and Starscream had slowly gone quiet, and Skyfire gave him a particularly hard slap. He screamed then, a sound like grating un-oiled joints.

"_Please!_" was the sobbed out echo.

Skyfire's optics flared then, so bright they were a peculiar blue-white, like glaciers in bright sun. _There_ it was.

His next strike was gentle, running fingers over scuffed metal and blistered, abraded paint in a caress. Starscream shook.

"As much as I like doing this Starscream," he murmured, giving the wings one last full stroke, letting his fingers linger on the tips. "You haven't even begun to pay for everything."

Starscream screeched again when the first renewed slap hit, but by the third he sobbed again, voice hitching and buzzing slightly with static.

"Stop! Stop, _please_ Skyfire!"

"How do I know you're being sincere?" Skyfire asked and added another smack, to which Starscream replied with a garbled, static-laced sob. "You're so fond of squirming your way out of situations, after all."

"Please Skyfire! Please, I'm not!"

"Somehow," Skyfire said, and started stroking and petting again. "This way is much nicer than hearing you beg Megatron for your life." Starscream shuddered under his attention and didn't look up. Skyfire made a crooning noise at him when he felt the heat through the seeker's wings. His systems were overheating.

"Poor Starscream," he said softly, and the jet in question peeked at his face questioningly. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"... yes..." Starscream admitted reluctantly. Skyfire clicked in sympathy.

"Poor Starscream," he repeated. He removed his hands again. "Too bad."

He should have felt bad for relishing the look of fear and desperation on Starscream's face. But he didn't.

"_No!_" Starscream cried, finally bringing his hands up and using them to cling to Skyfire's leg as much as he was able to with his cockpit open like it was. "No, nonono, please Skyfire no more! Please have mercy Skyfire, please, it _hurts_!"

"I know it does," Skyfire soothed, petting the seeker's helmet and lingering a bit too long when Starscream pressed against his hand beseechingly. "But I can't give you mercy when you've shown none, can I?..."

* * *

_**"Skyfire!"**_

"W-what?"

"I've been trying to contact you for a full minute! What's going on? You alright?"

Skyfire looked around at the desert landscape after he turned his optics back on.

"Skyfire?" came the inquiry again.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." he replied, standing up from the desert floor where he had been seated. He got to his feet again and started back towards the Ark, still within his sight.

"I was just lost in thought. Sorry to have worried you."


	3. Space

Another short oneshot, for your pleasure. An image that occured to me whilst talking to a group of friends on AIM.

* * *

Space, they had mutually concluded, was unbearably _boring_.

"Starscream..." Skyfire groaned. Said mechanism was pretending he hadn't heard anything, though Skyfire's voice vibrated through the cabin. "Starscream... get out."

Starscream grinned, and though Skyfire couldn't see it, he could hear it in the reply.

"But, Skyfire!" Starscream protested, eyeing the piloting array in a greedy way. "I don't understand."

"You understand perfectly well, now- AAUGHN!"

"What is it?" Starscream chirped. He purposefully tweaked one of the many controls again, and felt Skyfire shudder around him. "Am I doing something wrong?" His most innocent voice.

"OUT. NOW."

Skyfire could barely keep his sensors unscrambled as Starscream fled back into the openness of space, giggling the entire way. As soon as Starscream was clear, the shuttle transformed, grabbing his fleeing partner before he could lead him on another chase around the system. He _did_ learn from past experiences, current choice in company notwithstanding. He crushed the squirming, laughing Starscream to him and began attacking every sensitive area he knew of on the flier. The laughing quickly stopped, and morphed into approving sub-sonic crooning.

Good.

"Isn't this much better than mercilessly teasing me?" Skyfire murmured. Starscream bit the edge of his cockpit.

"_Shut up._"

It took a moment for Skyfire to regain enough control to speak.

"But," he managed. "If I'm quiet, who will remind you that you're entirely _too good_ at teasing?"

"Does this seem like teasing?" Fingers raked across his cockpit and the servos in his joints locked, vocaliser spitting static.

"N-n-nngh-no..."

"Mmm, _good._ Now, tell me again..."

"_Starscream..._"

"Oo_oooh_, I knew I kept you around for some reason... mm, wings, _wings_ Skyfire! Aa-aah..."

Space was unbearably boring, but it had its moments.


	4. Refueling

"_Skyyfiiiiire_..."

Oh, no. Not _this_ again.

"_No,_" Skyfire snapped over the comm line, rolling slightly to avoid a stray piece of space debris.

"_But I'm tiiiired!_" Starscream whined, managing to sound both pathetic and cajoling at the same time. To emphasize, the smaller jet faltered his flight pattern, lagging behind, dipping and swaying erratically. Skyfire kept more sensors on him than he should have.

"_You were 'tired' last time too! Forget it, I'm not letting you into my hold again, you lazy slagger._"

"_But you weren't protesting much, were you?_" Skyfire could sense the smirk in his tone.

"_I protested plenty_," Skyfire argued back. He noted that Starscream's flight pattern didn't seem too exhausted _now_.

"_Only at first..._" Starscream countered smoothly. "_But really Skyfire, you would leave your poor partner out in the cold of space, low on energy and vulnerable to all sorts of hull parasites and pirates? I'm hurt, truly! I never thought you would be so cruel__, so-_"

"_Alright already!_" Skyfire cried, exasperated. He conveniently ignored the little barrel roll of triumph on the edge of his sensors. "_Get over here, you miswired..._" He trailed off, feeling Starscream eagerly come close and hover near his hold opening, apparently impatient.

"_Open up!_" Starscream demanded, nudging Skyfire's underbelly insistently. Skyfire took the opportunity to feel smug- he could fix both their problems.

"_You first,_" Skyfire quipped, and nudged Starscream with the probe he had dropped while the jet had been distracted by his own impatience. He felt Starscream jerk a little in surprise, and refocus sensors to determine what it was. Predictably, he reacted negatively to what he found.

"_**No**__. Stop this foolishness and __**let me in!**_" Starscream snarled.

"_Why Starscream,_" Skyfire chided teasingly, probe trailing under his belly still. "_After all the trouble I went through, consenting to this modification so that you wouldn't have to be weighed down with extra fuel in order to not stall out in the middle of deep space! And you won't even consent to using it._"

"_I don't need to!_" Starscream snapped back, bumping rudely against him.

"_I have to disagree. You're obviously dangerously low on fuel, to be so desperate to get towed. I'll have to insist that you top off your tanks, Starscream. For your own good._"

Starscream tried to veer suddenly out of range, but they had been through this procedure several times before. Skyfire half transformed, rearranging enough of himself to grab hold of the screeching jet underneath him and keep him in place.

"_Open up,_" Skyfire instructed, his tone light and teasing.

"_**Slag off.**_"

Skyfire's probe was bumping insistently against Starscream's plating, over where he knew Starscream's drogue was concealed. Starscream snarled and strained against Skyfire's grip, to no avail.

"_Don't be so stubborn!_" Skyfire chided. "_You were the one insisting that your fuel tanks were low._"

"_Well they're fine now! Stop it!_"

"_Are you really going to go through all this again?_"

"_You let go of me __**right now, you misclocked, glitching-**__ AAAH! What are you doing?!_"

Skyfire hummed his engines a little, not responding, and continued moving across Starscream, his probe firmly scraping at his plating, drawing uncomfortable groans and protests from his partner, until, finally, the plating split and folded back, revealing Starscream's drogue. Before it could even be pushed out of its recessed space, Skyfire pushed his probe against it and made a connection.

"_Aaah!_" Starscream wailed at the sudden intrusion, even as the line filled with fuel and pumped into his tank.

"_Hush, it's not that bad._" Skyfire informed him. It was useless to try and placate Starscream, but Skyfire insisted on sharing fuel periodically. Starscream only provoked it by being so blasted _needy_.

Most groups of flyers regularly shared fuel, and in emergency situations ground-based builds would too. Flying models, however, did it recreationally - it was a social procedure, no matter the size of the group. In their own case, it happened to be conveniently practical as well. Skyfire, being the larger of the two, had been outfitted with extra fuel tanks to accommodate Starscream and supplement his rather small tank size. It simply wasn't enough to sustain him on long journeys through space. For most exploratory flying teams, this was considered something of a _perk_ to the journeys away from Cybertron.

Unfortunately, Starscream loathed it.

As near as Skyfire could determine, it was mostly to do with the fact that it was a kind of bonding ritual, something bordering on _affectionate_ between notoriously aloof and distant flyers. Starscream had only recently overcome his aversion to referring to Skyfire as his partner. He wasn't going to consent to taking fuel from him when he could just hitch a ride in his larger partner's hold. And causing mischief meanwhile was just a bonus for the sneaky glitch.

Unfortunately for poor Starscream, his partner wasn't so reluctant to show affection. In fact, he was downright insistent.

"_Alright, alright!_" Starscream half-wailed, half-whimpered pitifully. "_My tank is full now, stop it!_"

"_Hardly,_" Skyfire responded. "_The pressure gauge says your tank is at half. Why can't you just relax?_"

Starscream grumbled and tugged at Skyfire's grip on him without much effort put behind it, but eventually calmed down, even as Skyfire's feed slowed to a trickle in an effort to draw the experience out. Skyfire took the opportunity to rumble contentedly at his smaller jet partner, expressing his approval and happiness, and to his delight, after a few moments Starscream briefly returned the sound.

Was it hopeful thinking, or had Starscream relaxed completely now? Well, that was interesting. He normally didn't start relaxing until his tank was almost completely full...

"_I hate you..._" Starscream grumbled without any force behind it. "_I'm applying for a partner transfer as soon as we get back._"

"_Yes,_" Skyfire soothed. "_And you'll have your new partner following you around like a worshipful little turbopuppy within a vorn, I'm sure._" He didn't miss the revolted shudder of the little jet in his grip.

"_Ech,_" Starscream answered, tone dripping with disgust. "_Don't remind me. Those stupid weak-minded morons..._"

Skyfire listened patiently while Starscream went off on a rant about decreasing standards and the lack of strong-willed individuals in the general population, humming every once in awhile to show that he was still listening.

"_And I'd have to train them, too... blech. More trouble than it's worth._"

Skyfire hummed again and started to retract the probe, only to be met with resistance. He paused in surprise. Starscream must have locked it in place... Skyfire had stopped the flow of fuel some time ago.

"_Are you sure?_" Skyfire asked, trying his hardest to sound casual. "_I'm sure there's someone at the academy who'll be willing to put up with your idiosyncrasies._" Starscream responded by scraping up along Skyfire's underbelly unpleasantly.

"_Stop being smug,_" he snapped. "_It doesn't suit you._"

"_Yes, yes. I wouldn't want to infringe on your territory._"

"_Shut up before I rip this blasted thing straight out."_

And because he knew Starscream would carry out that threat, Skyfire turned his attention back outwards towards the wide expanse of space between them and their destination. Starscream connected to him, insistent on control as always, they burned shared fuel towards their mission goal.

* * *

AN: This was partly inspired by watching birds feed each other, and wondering what social implications there would be for aerial refueling. I considered doing it with Octane, but I don't know them well enough yet.

I'm working on the next chapter now, but it might take awhile, and it'll be a switch from Dominant Skyfire. Sort of. You'll see.


End file.
